


The Magic Kingdom - Resurrection

by Raven31claw



Series: The Magic Kingdom [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven31claw/pseuds/Raven31claw
Summary: In this fantasy work, the worlds inhabited by Disney’s most famous characters are inter-connected – and affected - by the actions of the all-powerful Magic Kingdom. The first chapter in this epic focuses on Belle, who is struggling with the demands of leadership, Donald Duck, who finds himself at the center of a controversy at the heart of the Magic Kingdom, the Prince, who must lead his people to safety while his marriage to Cinderella is just beginning, and Princess Aurora, who recognizes the changing dynamics in her kingdom. Through the inclusion of adult themes, gratuitous violence, and political intrigue, this fan fiction gives the world of Disney the Game of Thrones treatment.





	The Magic Kingdom - Resurrection

The Magic Kingdom  
Sean M. Newhouse  
Episode 1: Resurrection 

Scene 1 – Cliff 

(The camera panes an arid landscape. What once was alive here is now dead. The camera focuses on the wilted remains of what was a blossoming ruby red flower. Suddenly, almost magically, a gasp is heard and a hand appears next to the flower. The hand is connected to a woman clothe only in a black garment who lies prostrate on the coarse ground. She slowly gets up. Her sleek black hair and garment blow in the wind, which reveal her younger features. Her green eyes look around. She’s surrounded by lithic debris. She looks up and sees a cliff. She looks to the side and sees a path toward a green meadow and begins to walk in that direction.) 

Scene 2 – French Village 

(A little boy is reading a book on a fountain’s edge. A shadowy figure approaches him – it’s Belle.)   
Belle: Bonjour, Monsieur!  
Village Boy: Bonjour, Madame!  
(Belle sits down next to the boy. She is wearing her typical blue and white dress.)  
Belle: Which book are you reading?   
Village Boy: It’s amazing! I’m almost at my favorite part. Here’s where the villagers vanquish the evil Emperor!   
Belle: (laughs) Well, that’s certainly good. Do you enjoy reading?  
Village Boy: I love it! The bookseller lets me read whatever I want.   
Belle: The bookseller did the same for me. Why don’t you go there now? I think the grown-ups and I are going to discuss something important.   
(The little boy runs away. Belle stands up from the fountain and looks out into the village where an anxious crowd has amassed.)   
Belle: I love my father. And I will do anything to protect him.   
(pause) Last night, when he came home – bleeding and in pain…I felt ashamed. I should be able to protect him, shouldn’t I? One of you attacked him. (crowd murmurs) You threw stones at him, you hit him, you…(crowd murmurs) you, you…listen to me! (The crowd is silent) My father will no longer come into the village.   
Villager: Good(varied gasps)   
Belle: Will the person who attacked my father please come forward?  
(No one does so.)   
Belle: You’re cowards – all of you. You all know who did it. I nearly sacrificed my life to save my father, none of you understand courage not one of you.   
(Crowd reacts negatively. Belle is called “royal scum,” “beast’s whore,” “bitch.”)  
Belle: Will the baker and his wife please step forward?   
(Camera focuses on a middle age couple toward the front.)   
Belle: Now!   
(The couple moves to stand in front of Belle. Belle turns away and goes to grab something from her horse - Philippe.)   
Belle: If the culprit does not come forward, I will have no choice but to execute the baker. (She pulls a sword out.)   
(The crowd is in silent shock.)   
Belle: (to baker) Kneel.   
(The baker does so.)  
Baker: Belle…I…I didn-  
Belle: Will the man who viciously attacked my father deprive his town of bread? If he does not step forward I will kill the baker.   
Baker’s Wife: Oh please…Belle…no  
Belle: The man has still not stepped forward. I guess he doesn’t like bread then.   
(Belle swings the sword. The baker raises his arms in defense. The crowd screams and gasps. The baker is still defensive and is covered in blood, but he is not injured. He looks up. Belle stabbed his wife. She falls into his arms and dies.)  
The Baker: Marie…Marie  
(The crowd comes forward, but Belle holds them back with her sword.)   
Belle: Will the man come forward now?  
LeFou: (a short, portly man) It was me, Belle. I attacked your father.   
Belle: I know. I thought I was going to kill the whole town before I came to you.   
LeFou: What are you going to do?  
Belle: Execute you, of course.   
(LeFou goes to run away, but some men hold him back.)   
Belle: Lie his head on the fountain.   
(They do so.)  
Belle: Any last words?  
LeFou: You’re nothing Belle. We don’t need you. This town lived for years without a king.   
Belle: And those were horrible years.   
LeFou: They were great years.   
Belle: Your leader was an idiotic brute.   
LeFou: Gaston was a great man.   
Belle: Gaston fucked you and liked it when you screamed.   
(LeFou has no response. Belle swings the sword down on LeFou’s head – but it doesn’t go through. He’s still alive albeit in extreme pain. She swings again. She keeps hacking at his decapitation until his head falls into the fountain. Red seeps throughout the clear fountain. It’s a chilly day. The crowd is horrified. Belle mounts her horse and rides away. Some of the crowd leave, some comfort the baker, others form groups out of fear. But one young blonde haired woman in a red dress glares at Belle as she rides away.) 

Opening Credits   
(It’s like the opening before every Disney movie but less sentimental, more epic, and darker.) 

Scene 3 – Disney World  
(A short man with bleach white hair walks along a corridor. He steps in front of a secure door and brings his wrist decorated with a bracelet to the door – it opens. He steps inside. An older gentleman with similar bleach white hair is working at a desk. There is no wall behind him, instead the office has a dark depth to it.)  
Donald: You asked to see me, uncle?  
Scrooge McDuck: (Scottish accent) Yes, Donald, please sit down.   
(Donald does so. Scrooge goes back to working.)  
Donald: Is it urgent, Uncle Scrooge?  
Scrooge: (Suddenly stops working) Have you adjusted, Donald?  
Donald: To Disney World?  
Scrooge: To Disney World, yes.   
Donald: Yes, I feel that I have. Yourself?  
Scrooge: No, Donald, I have not yet adjusted to Disney World.   
Donald: Why is that? Can I provide you with anyth-  
Scrooge: What is it you do nowadays?  
Donald: I advise mostly.   
Scrooge: Is it…difficult work?   
Donald: At times.   
Scrooge: I have managed the finances of the Magic Kingdom for decades. My brother took the throne, and I took the treasury. I know I’m hated. But if it weren’t for me, this kingdom would implode.   
Donald: I’m sure King Mickey has the highest esteem for you.  
Scrooge: Oh, shut up Donald. (pause) How have you been dealing with the passing of your older brother? (goes back to working)  
Donald: Reginald was a great man.   
Scrooge: I didn’t ask if your older brother was a great man I asked how you were dealing with his passing.  
Donald: I manage.   
Scrooge: He had a lovely family. Georgette and the boys.   
Donald: Tragic what happened.   
Scrooge: Yes, it is unfortunate when the entire royal family is accidentally poisoned during dinner.   
Donald: The servant who made the tragic error was dealt with accordingly.   
Scrooge: A dead servant does little to assuage my concerns.   
Donald: Then what will?  
Scrooge: (stops working again) Your brother, my eldest nephew, alive again.   
Donald: I’m sorry that’s not possible.   
Scrooge: Why did you abdicate?  
Donald: I felt that King Mickey was better suited for leadership than I was.   
Scrooge: Better than the descendant of generations of Ducks who ruled the Magic Kingdom?  
Donald: Yes.   
Scrooge: You thought Mickey Mouse would be a better king?  
Donald: Yes.   
Scrooge: Your best friend?  
Donald: Yes.   
Scrooge: Why?   
Donald: He was an excellent adviser to Reginald.   
Scrooge: And he lost Disneyland, the capital of the Magic Kingdom for centuries, to a magicless, human army and three rogue fairies in a matter of weeks after his coronation.   
Donald: Well, Mickey can’t be blamed solely for that.   
Scrooge: Can’t he?  
Donald: When Reginald was king, he dispensed the magic to Maleficent.   
Scrooge: A poor decision on his part. I wonder if Mickey advised him to do it.   
Donald: (flustered) King Mouse led a successful evacuation and then defeated the King with No Name. Our new capital is Disney World, it’s more than suitable.   
Scrooge: How is Queen Mouse doing?  
Donald: (surprised) Minnie is fine.   
Scrooge: How’s Goofy?  
Donald: Stressed, understandably, coming out of retirement under these circumstances has not been easy for him.   
Scrooge: He was a great adviser to your grandfather. Heed his advice.   
Donald: Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?  
Scrooge: How’s Daisy?  
Donald: She’s fine.   
Scrooge: She’s not ashamed of you?  
Donald: No, she supported my decision.   
Scrooge: Always ambitious that one.   
Donald: I must be going.   
Scrooge: Yes, you must be busy.   
Donald: I will see you tomorrow uncle.   
(Scrooge goes back to working, Donald leaves.) 

Scene 4 – Wooded Area 

(An expansive caravan is stopped in the woods. It’s night and fire lights the way. A handsome young man dressed in royal clothes makes his way through the busy crowd, heading toward an isolated, secure carriage. He enters. An older woman dressed richly sits on a bench.)  
The Prince: Lady Tremaine.   
Tremaine: Hello.  
The Prince: How are you doing?  
Tremaine: Horribly.   
The Prince: I’m sorry to hear that.   
Tremaine: You should be. (pause)Where are we?  
The Prince: Virginia.   
Tremaine: Is this our new home?  
The Prince: Possibly.   
Tremaine: I don’t understand how you and your father lost Disney World…  
The Prince: And I don’t understand how you and your daughters can be such cunts.   
Tremaine: So we’re equal.   
The Prince: It would seem so.   
Tremaine: How are my daughters?   
The Prince: Drizella and Anastasia are doing horribly.   
Tremaine: Good. Prison should do them some benefit.   
The Prince: I will never understand you.   
Tremaine: (pause) And I will never understand why your family goes without a name.   
The Prince: Supposedly there’s a reason, but I think the King with no name just has a fearful ring to it.   
Tremaine: Are you enjoying my stepdaughter?  
The Prince: Cinderella and I are doing great.   
Tremaine: Your father?  
The Prince: Under pressure.   
Tremaine: (pause)Mickey Mouse is an ass.   
The Prince: I know.   
Tremaine: I was giddy when I heard Kings Hubert and Stefan overtook Disneyland.   
The Prince: As was I. Didn’t think we’d end up here.   
Tremaine: Any word from my stepdaughter’s fairy godmother?  
The Prince: No.  
Tremaine: Did the animals fight for us?  
The Prince: No.   
Tremaine: Hmm…  
The Prince: What?  
Tremaine: My stepdaughter claims the animals and a fairy godmother aided her efforts to win you over. I find it interesting that they wouldn’t aid her again when her kingdom was under attack.   
The Prince: Is there anything else, Lady Tremaine?  
Tremaine: No, my Prince with no name.   
(The Prince leaves.)  
Tremaine: You know, Cinderella isn’t the only girl in your kingdom to wear a size 7 and a half.   
(The Prince stops and then exits the carriage.) 

Scene 5 – Disneyland   
(Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, King Stefan and Queen Leah, King Hubert, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are sitting around a table inside a castle.)  
King Hubert: We must remain on the offensive! We will never achieve peace until Mickey Mouse’s head is on a spike.   
King Stefan: We don’t have the resources, Hubert. A lot of our men died overtaking Disneyland.   
Queen Leah: The people are tired and war weary.   
King Hubert: I don’t give a damn about the people. Mickey is weak, we need to strike now or else we are wasting precious time.   
Flora: King Hubert has a point; Mickey is likely at his weakest.   
Fauna: His strength was probably further weakened conquering Disney World and the King with No Name.   
Queen Leah: But we were weakened too.   
(At this point Aurora looks over at Phillip. He returns the sensual glance. She slides her hand over to his crotch.)  
Merryweather: Flora and Fauna, we can’t attack now – we don’t know what we’re up against.   
Hubert: We didn’t know what we were up against when Phillip defeated Maleficent, and that all worked out.   
Stefan: Maleficent was not Mickey. She was his pawn. Mickey is the King.   
Hubert: Phillip, what do you have to say about this?  
Phillip: (clearly distracted) Huh?  
Hubert: Are you all right, Phillip?  
Phillip: Yeah…uhh  
Aurora: We can’t afford to attack Mickey now. The numbers aren’t in our favor. We’d need to cross the country and, as Merryweather pointed out, we don’t know what we’re up against.   
Fauna: But, dearie, what are we going to do?  
Aurora: Wait. And watch. We’ve expanded our empires fourfold. Let things settle.   
Hubert: But what about Mickey?  
Aurora: There are certainly refugees from what was formerly the Kingdom with No Name. Let’s find them, talk to them.   
Queen Leah: (to Stefan) We can organize an expeditionary force. They could certainly get us a couple refugees.   
King Stefan: Wait and watch. Help some people. Very prudent, Aurora.   
Aurora: Thank y- (high scream)   
(Aurora looks over at Phillip who is smirking and moving his hand back to his lap.)

Scene 6 – Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip’s Bed Chambers 

Aurora: That was uncalled for.   
Phillip: You started it.   
(Phillip and Aurora kiss.)  
Aurora: What are we going to do with Mickey Mouse?  
Phillip: Are you unsure now? You sounded very confident in there.   
Aurora: Our people don’t want a war. They don’t care who leads the Magic Kingdom, they just want bread.   
Phillip: And do they have bread? (caresses Aurora)   
Aurora: Most of them. (kisses back) Our family’s kingdom is gaining too much power too quickly.   
Phillip: Aurora…  
Aurora: We need to be monarchs of the people. Peasants are going to gain power in this expansion. New markets, new opportunities. There will be upheaval. Aristocrats won’t be the ones solely in charge anymore.   
Phillip: So we’ll be the king and queen of the people.   
Aurora: But we can’t be the king and queen of the people and the king and queen of the aristocracy.   
Phillip: It’ll be years before we take the throne.   
Aurora: You don’t know that.   
Phillip: I don’t. But I do know that things work out for us. Always.   
Aurora: (smiles) Get the rope.   
Phillip: Yes, princess. (They kiss.)

Scene 7 – Wooded Area 

(The Prince with no name and the captain intensely discuss while riding horseback in the caravan.)  
Captain (man in his 40s, carries experience): …The woman you married is the one from the ball, she looks just the same.  
The Prince: Then why did her fairy godmother not come to our aid?  
Captain: Prince, do you know how fairy godmothers work? (Prince pauses) Like do they only show up once?  
The Prince: I don’t know.   
Captain: You don’t know. Huh? Well, maybe you should find that out before you start believing your stepmother-in-law.   
The Prince: Is stepmother-in-law a real title?  
Captain: What else would it be?  
The Prince: I don’t know, it just doesn’t sound right. Stepmother-in-law.   
Captain: We should’ve had her and her bitch daughters be on the frontlines when King Mouse invaded. The kingdom could do without them. Why can’t we just kill ‘em?  
The Prince: That would be wrong, and my father already said we can’t execute them.   
Captain: (pause) How is your father?  
The Prince: He’s getting worse. Blames himself for the loss of Disney World.   
Captain: The people understand he couldn’t see that threat coming. It was a miracle we held them off for as long as we did.   
The Prince: He doesn’t care. It’s all a zero sum game to him, it always has been. He’ll go down as the monarch who lost Disneyland.   
Captain: And what will you go down as?  
The Prince: I don’t really care about that right now…  
Captain: Yes, you do. I know you, Prince.   
The Prince: For now, I’d be fine giving my people safe refuge.   
Captain: You’ll go down as the prince who married a commoner. A man who gave hope to the whole kingdom.   
The Prince: Thank you.  
The Captain: You’re welcome.   
(Everything comes to a sudden stop.)   
The Prince: What’s going on?   
(The Prince rides forward, the captain behind him. They see what stopped the caravan. There are Native Americans threateningly blocking the path. He turns and realizes they are surrounded.)  
Cinderella: (from inside one of the carriages, obnoxious voice) Why are we stopped? It’s not time to stop yet. I don’t like not moving. Why are we stopped? (gets out of carriage, she’s beautiful, but again she’s a commoner) My dear Prince, why are – (sees the Native Americans) Oh, fuck. 

Scene 8 – Throne Room in Disney World   
(Donald Duck uses his wristband to access another room in the castle. He enters. A man wearing fanciful period clothing colored black looks out from his balcony.)  
Donald Duck: How is brooding?  
Mickey Mouse (looks evil, black hair, older): Useless expenditure of time. What did your uncle want?  
Donald: What you expected.   
Mickey: But is he on my side?  
Donald: Of course he is. He serves at the pleasure of the monarch of Magic Kingdom whether that be his brother, his nephew, his great-niece’s best friend’s cousin, or you.   
Mickey: Being king is more difficult than I anticipated.   
Donald: (pause) Remember when we were kids and we used to play “battle?”   
Mickey: Yes, but I highly doubt I can gain any useful knowledge from the memory.   
Donald: You took control. You told me exactly what to do. You told everyone who played what to do. It was your game, you always won.   
Mickey: This isn’t “battle” anymore Donald, it’s reality. The Magic Kingdom has been exiled for the first time in its history. And I ruled when it happened.   
Donald: Every hero needs a setback as a rising action to what ultimately will be a climactic victory. When you played “battle,” you purposefully lost so that winning the war would be all the more exciting. This is your game Mickey, own it.   
Mickey: How?  
Donald: Wait. And watch. We solidly have control over Disney World. It’s not Disneyland, but it is suitable.   
Mickey: Shall we retake Disneyland?  
Donald: Why should we?   
(pause)  
Mickey: What do you propose?  
Donald: We’re on the East Coast now. Conquer New York City. We’ve just brought them into the Magic Kingdom. Make them an example.   
Mickey: And Kings Hubert and Stefan?  
Donald: We’ll kill them, eventually.   
Mickey: And Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?  
Donald: Kill them too.   
Mickey: You’re an excellent advisor, Donald.   
Donald: Thank you.  
(Mickey goes to a dark corner of the room and stops at a table. He gently brings something like a crown to his head. It glows. It’s a blue sorcerer’s hat decorated with images of stars and the crescent moon. He walks out from the dark. He looks like a king. Donald stands in awe. Mickey grins.)  
Mickey: I think it’s time to give some of our magic to our new acquisition, the galaxy far, far way. 

Scene 9 – The Beast’s Castle  
(Belle rides Phillip to her castle. She dismounts in front of the entrance where she is greeted by Cogsworth.)  
Cogsworth: Madame, are you all right?  
(Belle ignores him and hands him her bloodied sword)  
Cogsworth: (flabbergasted) Belle, what happened?  
(Belle walks into the castle. Mrs. Potts appears.)  
Mrs. Potts: Goodness! Belle, what happened? You have blood on you! Is everything all right?  
Lumiere: Was there a fight? Is anyone injured?  
(Belle ignores her servants and enters her and her husband’s chambers. Prince Adam is brooding.)  
Adam: What did you do today Belle? I have a feeling it was more exciting than mine.   
Belle: I executed the man who assaulted my father.   
Adam: (beast-like) You acted outside of my authority! (pause) I’m shocked you weren’t hurt. The village could’ve risen up again.   
Belle: They don’t respect us, Adam.   
Adam: And we must regain their respect, we don’t accomplish that by killing LeFou or by killing the baker’s wife, who was an innocent in all of this.   
Belle: He was a criminal!  
Adam: And you are not the executor, Belle! There’s a process, there is a rule of law. One that you have disrespected.   
Belle: We are the leaders of those idiots. It’s time to wield your power again. Don’t be the useless king.   
Adam: I will stop being the useless king when the people have entrusted authority back to the crown. My ancestors historically profligated off the backs of those people you call idiots. If it weren’t for them, this castle never would’ve been built. And your actions today have set back my efforts, our efforts, to regain their trust by multiple years.   
Belle: They will never love us, Adam. They will only ever fear us. We should make that fear a realization…  
Adam: Stop. I don’t want to speak with you anymore on this. (She goes to rub his back) Your father wants to see you. 

Scene 10 – Dungeon   
(What was the dungeon has now turned into Maurice’s workshop. Trinkets and machinery are littered everywhere. Maurice sits at a work bench with injuries and lacerations on his face. Belle enters.)   
Belle: Papa!  
Maurice: Belle!  
(They embrace)  
Belle: How are you today, papa?  
Maurice: Oh, why I’m better today. Word around the castle is that you decapitated someone this morning.   
Belle: Lefou.   
Maurice: Ah. World is better off without him.   
Belle: I agree.   
Maurice: Your husband?  
Belle: Angry. Furious, actually.   
Maurice: Tell me about it.   
Belle: About what?  
Maurice: The beheading.  
Belle: Oh, well I had him lie his head on the fountain and then…chop chop.   
Maurice: Was it a smooth cut?  
Belle: No. It took about three swings.   
Maurice: Regardless of what King Adam thinks, the village will not stand down. You need to possess an easier method to executive criminals…or those who get in the way.   
Belle: Marie?  
Maurice: Unfortunate but the end justified the mean. I’ll see what I can do with creating that device.   
Belle: Thank you papa.   
(Belle starts to leave)  
Maurice: Belle. (She turns) Make sure to fuck him well tonight.   
(Belle smiles) 

Scene 11 – Village   
(The woman from the first scene is making her way, confusedly, through a generic village. Still clad in only a black cloak, women and children avoid her while men essentially catcall her. At one point, she trips. A man comes over to her and pretends to help her and then throws her to the ground. A group of men come over. She is cowering in fear when a man with long black hair and a thick beard powerfully walks over to her. The group scatters. The man gives her his hand, and she takes it.) 

Scene 12 – Mystery Man’s House  
(The man who assisted the woman and the woman herself are seated at a table. Another woman, the man’s wife, appears with dinner. She sets it on the table. Everyone eats politely.)   
The Wife: So you don’t remember who you are?   
The Woman: I don’t. I woke up not far from here in a valley. I don’t remember who I am or what I’m supposed to be doing.   
The Wife: We can have a doctor look at you tomorrow. And you can stay with us for as long as you like.   
The Woman: Thank you. I greatly appreciate that. (to the man) Thank you…for earlier.   
The Huntsman: You’re welcome, it was no trouble.   
The Wife: This village has been getting worse recently. (to the woman) We have a new queen…and king.   
The Huntsman: Dear…  
The Wife: I know you saved her, and I know the old queen was evil but our society is in ruins…  
The Woman: I’m sorry, who is your queen?  
The Wife: Snow White, have you heard of her?  
The Woman: No. But you (to the man) saved her?  
The Huntsman: The Evil Queen, Snow White’s stepmother, ordered me to kill Snow White because she…well…the Evil Queen was vain and Snow White surpassed her beauty. She ordered me to kill Snow White, and I could’ve but I didn’t.  
Woman: Why?  
The Huntsman: Didn’t seem right. And I knew the Queen had the Magic Kingdom’s magic and…I just don’t trust magic.   
Woman: Where’s the Evil Queen now?  
The Huntsman: Dead.   
Woman: What happened?   
Huntsman: No one knows for sure. She put Snow White under a curse, and Snow White was awoken by true love’s kiss. Most people believe the dwarves and the animals killed the Evil Queen; she hasn’t appeared in decades.   
Woman: I’m sorry, what’s true love’s kiss?  
Wife: The reason for our destitution. And the last time magic entered our lands. Prince Charming, a royal from another land, kissed the comatose Snow White on the lips – awaking her. She moved into his palace, combining our two kingdoms. Except, Snow White ignores her own kingdom in favor of her adopted one. She freed the dwarves from the mines, which may have been the right thing to do, but it practically destroyed the kingdom. And we have to pay the dwarves back for their labor, but there’s no money. We have neighbors in debtors prison.   
Woman: (to Huntsman) You saved her, can’t you ask her for help?  
The Huntsman: Snow White offered me a place in her husband’s palace, but I refused. This is my home, these are my people.   
The Wife: He’s the only semblance of a leader we have around here.   
The Woman: What did you mean the last time magic entered your lands?  
Wife: Snow White got rid of it. We don’t belong in the Magic Kingdom anymore. About the only good decision she’s made so far. I heard Mickey Mouse is king now, probably poisoned the Ducks.   
Huntsman: Dear, your soup is delicious.   
Wife: Thank you, I figured since we have company…(The couple idly continue to chat while the camera focuses on the mysterious woman) 

Scene 13 – Huntsmen’s House   
(It is late at night. The mystery woman walks into the kitchen. She takes a knife and carefully walks into the bedroom of the huntsman and his wife. It is silent. She goes to strike when she looks to the side and views her reflection in a mirror. She pauses. She stares carefully at herself, except it’s not herself. The woman in the reflection is not the mystery woman. Yes, they are doing the same motions and making the same face, but the reflection looks completely different from the woman. The reflection is blue-eyed and blonde. The woman goes back into the kitchen, puts the knife down, and returns to bed.) 

Scene 14 – End Credits 

Scene 15 – Post-Credit Scene  
(It is New York City. It’s a bustling mid-afternoon. A young man, maybe 16-years-old, is waiting in line at Starbucks. He’s wearing jeans, a red shirt, and a red baseball cap. He has striking white hair, just like Donald and Scrooge.)  
Barista: Espresso for Huey Duck?  
Huey: That’s me. Thank you.   
(Cut to black)

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more of my stuff here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leslieknopebutsassier


End file.
